Carry On Darling
by Mfairchild
Summary: Clarissa Morgenstern is not one to be messed with. Known as the daughter of the most powerful Shadowhunter, she strikes fear into anyone who sees her. When a order from her father to kill everyone in the New York Institute backfires, Clarissa ends up captive to the Lightwoods and unable to escape. Everyone see's her as a threat. Except for the golden boy who wont seem to give up
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Here is a newly edited version of "Carry on Darling" from my old account fairchild girl.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **-Mel :)**

The tip of the blade sunk into the neck of the dummy hitting the wall behind it with a sickening crack. Clarissa picked up her next blade, getting into position and aimed.

" ? Are you in here?" a young maid appeared from the entrance of the training room. Her dark hair was swept into a tight bun, her hands shaking by her sides as she fiddled with the sides of her dress.

Clarissa rolled her eyes at the girls nervousness, you'd think she get over it by now.

"Yes, what do you need Maia?" Clarissa said with a slight mocking tone.

"Valen-uh, has requested you come to his office." Maia spoke softly.

What was so important her father just had to interrupt her training? Probably some sleeze bag Valentine wanted her to personal execute.

"Very well Maia, you may leave." Maia quietly shuffled out of the room mumbling her thanks.

Clarissa remembered when they first found Maia, the rotten downworlder was feisty, always fighting back against Valentine and the guards no matter how many beatings she received. She remembered hearing Maias sobs while Valentine beat her, screaming that "Jordan" would save her. Clarissa never felt bad for the other girl, she herself had received much worse at the hands of her father. After three months, Maia started to realize Jordan wasn't going to find her and she stopped fighting. She was now a handy little maid for Clarissa. Her spirit completely broken. Clarissa smiled at the very thought.

Clarissa wiped the sweat of her forehead and walked down to her father's study. The Morgenstern Manor, located in a hidden forest in Idris was incredibly large it took several minutes for Clarissa to reach her father.

She knocked on the large oak door and heard a "come in" from the other side. She walked down with her head held high, no emotion on her face. Just like Valentine taught her.

"Father" She nodded toward him. Valentine looked up from his paper to meet the eyes of his daughter.

"Clarissa. Sit" so she did. As much as Clarissa didn't like being told what to do, she had learned not to argue with Valentine on such small matters, no matter how much it irked her.

"What is it you require father?" No such things as simple conversations in the Morgenstern household.

"There is a rumour spreading throughout the shadowhunter worlds that a resistance building against me." His tone held no emotion, as though he were talking about the weather.

"Like a rebellion?" Clarissa inquired.

"Yes Clarissa" She was clearly shocked.

"Who leads it?"

"Robert Lightwood appears to be the ringleader." At this his eyes grew dark.

"Of the New York Institute?"

"Yes." He snapped. Frustrated at Clarissa's constant questions.

"Oh." She replied dumbly.

"Tell me what you now about rebellions and their leaders." He leaned forward, his elbows up on the desk.

"Rebels depend on a leader. Someone to give them hope." Obviously she thought.

"Correct, so you know what we need to do?" Valentine smirked.

"Robert Lightwood needs to die."

"Oh no Clarissa, not just Robert. To really crush any idea these people have that they can over power me, we need to go one step further. Terrify them."

Clarissa furrowed her brows.

"How do you suppose we do that?" She asked.

"We murder every living, breathing soul in the New York Institute." Clarissa's eyes widened. A whole unarmed family?

"And I want you to do it."


	2. Chapter 2

"A whole unarmed family?"

She was a bit shocked. That seemed to horrific, even for Valentine.

Clarissa had taken on dozens of men and women in combat.

But to take down an entire unarmed family? that seemed much different.

She could kill Robert without batting an eyelash, he deserved it for what he did to her family.

"Yes, Clarissa." His tone bored and unaffected.

"But father, the children.." Valentine, who had been working on some papers and hardly paying attention to his daughter suddenly looked up at her.

"I am well aware of that" He snapped.

"You can't expect me to murder an unarmed child!" Valentine gave his daughter a cold stare, but she wasn't backing down. She was just as stubborn as he was, there was no changing her mind.

"What is so difficult for you?!" He all but screeched.

"It's too much like John." She whispered.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Small Clarissa was walking down the path that led away from her large manor in the woods. she sat on the small bench in the middle of the forest. Johnny always met her here after he went for a ride with his trainer. He wasn't technically old enough to start training he was a month away from his 11th birthday but he could do simple hand to hand combat. Clarissa couldn't wait to start herself._

 _Clarissa waited much longer than usual, her brother was always at their bench long before sundown, but in the distance Clarissa could see the sun slowly fading away becoming just a small dot amongst the trees. Before she knew it the sun was gone and was replaced by the brightly lit moon. Her eyelids started to become heavy, she would have drifted off to sleep if she hadn't heard the soft shouts in the distance_

" _Clarissa! Clarissa!" it had to be Johnathon no one else called her Clary._

" _John?" she whispered quietly_

" _John!" she screamed more alarmed. She started running, she ran and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her._

 _There was fire. So much fire. The manor was falling apart, flames licking the walls._

" _John!"_

 _The white haired boy look to Clarissa, his green eyes flooding with relief._

" _Clarissa! Where are mum and dad?"_

" _I don't know John! I was waiting for you!"_

" _Stay right here Clare. I'm going to find mum."_

" _No John don't leave me!" tears ran down her rosy cheeks, she was clinging onto John refusing to let go._

" _Clare, you have to trust me. I'll be back."_

 _He turned from her running behind the manor screaming Jocelyns name._

 _She waited for John. Squeezing her eyes shut and willing for it all the end._

" _Clarissa!"_

 _She turned to see her daddy running toward her. He picked her up with ease._

" _Where are mummy and John?"_

 _His eyes softened._

" _Oh Clare.."_

 _They ran into the woods away from the manor, far from the fire._

 _She never saw her mother or John again._

 _And the little redheaded girl never cried after that._

They rebuilt a new Morgenstern Manor not too long after. They never spoke of the fire or her dead family.

If John was still alive he would be 19. He would have loved her, she was sure of that.

"Valentine? I can't kill a child, it would be like losing John all over again"

Valentine huffed impatiently.

"If you want a roof over your head, Clarissa, You'll do it."

Valentine turned back to his papers, while Clarissa stood trying to understand.

"Fine, I'll do it."

 **AN: Yes? no? Maybe so?**

 **let me know what you think.**

 **-Mel :)**


End file.
